Just Another Day with Norman
by InvaderL
Summary: A story I probably won't update until the end of the month, but I wanted to post since I wrote it the day after ParaNorman came out.
1. Chapter 1

Once again, sorry for posting another story, but I had a burst of ideas after seeing 'ParaNorman'. Also, this is the first ParaNorman fic that is actually in the ParaNorman area, and I wrote it! YAY! (^_^;) Also, excuse the wrong words in the beginning part, I forgot a lot of the real words from the movie, so please, tell me if you want.

Disclaimer: As I do with all of my stories, I do one disclaimer in the beginning, if you are stupid enough as to jump into a story in say chapter 2, and go "What?! This guy has no disclaimer?! I'm going to report him to the law people!", then you earn the title of complete, and utter moron. So, I don't own a thing, happy? Well, maybe I own the plot, but I don't want to take any risks, so I might not even own it.

* * *

Norman POV

* * *

I walked up to Agatha on the tree that stood where her grave was. It being the only remaining object floating in the never ending green.

_**"STOP! GET AWAY FROM**__** ME!"**_ she screamed at me floating back.

"Agatha! You know this is wrong! Stop this!" I screamed back at her through the loud whipping wind.

_**"NO! THEY NEED TO PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME!"**_ she relentlessly screamed back.

"Agatha, you're no different then they were! You're just a bully!" I screamed at her.

That seemed to have stuck a nerve, and she stared at me with shock, and hurt in her eyes.

_**"NO! NO, I'M NOTHING LIKE THEM! YOU'RE LYING!" **_she screamed in denial.

"No I'm not! You're acting no different then them! Now stop this!" I screamed at her.

She screamed, and held her head in realization, and shot her power into the tree I was standing on. Her corpse shot out of the tree, and began reverting to it's original form.

"Agatha! What are you doing?!" I screamed at her over the even louder winds.

_**"WHAT I SHOULD HAVE DONE ALL ALONG, BUT NEVER THOUGHT OF... I'M BRINGING MYSELF BACK."**_ she whispered just loud enough to be heard over the raging winds.

I stared at her shocked. I looked over at her body which looked almost alive again, and back at her.

"Can you really do that?" I asked at the same volume she had just talked.

She nodded, and smiled happily as she then flew into her renewed body, taking all her magic with her.

The world around the tree returned to normal, and her body appeared about 9, or 10 foot in the air where she was before the chaos started. Her clothing was a bit torn, and rotted, but otherwise intact for being buried for all these centuries. But as she was human again, she could no longer float, and started falling. My eyes went wide, and I ran, and caught her. She moaned in her sleep, but snuggled into my shirt, and smiled as she remained asleep. I smiled a bit, and turned back to the woods. I started carrying her back to where I left my parents, and Judge Hopkins.

* * *

Perry Babcock POV

* * *

Me, my wife Sandra, and Courtney our daughter all waited for my son Norman to return from the witches grave. I looked up at the witch like face in the air, and saw a look of hurt on it.

"Hey, hey look." I said to the others in excitement pointing to the face in the sky.

"Norman..." Courtney said her eyes wide looking at the faces changing emotions.

Hurt, shock, anger, all showing up on the faces contorted features. The face started to disappeared, and the zombie that led us here started glowing. He looked down at his hands, and back at us, and waved. I looked back at where Norman went into the woods, and watched as the trees started moving, and returning to normal.

"Do you think he beat the witch?" Courtney asked.

I looked towards my daughter, then to my wife who said "I hope so..."

She then started watching trees as they returned to normal. I looked back myself, and saw some movement.

"Hey guys, look..." I whispered to them narrowing my eyes trying to see what it was.

"Norman! Norman is that you?!" Courtney screamed into the woods now seeing the movement herself.

"Yeah... Could you give me a hand?" he called back sounding like he was really tired.

"Sure thing!" she told him climbing towards him through the woods.

"What do you need help with... Norman... are you carrying a dead girl?" she asked trailing off at the end.

* * *

Norman POV

* * *

"What do you need help with... Norman... are you carrying a dead girl?" Courtney asked walking up, trailing off at the end.

"No! She's alive... at least she is now..." I mumbled the last part hoping she wouldn't catch it.

"What do you mean "she is now"... Norman, this better not be another zombie." she said getting slightly angry.

"No, not a zombie..." I said dreading the next question.

"Then just what is she?" she asked.

"She's a-" I started only to be cut off by Mom calling.

"Are you too alright?" she called worried.

"We're fine, we're on our way back." I called to her.

I looked at my sister who was glaring at me for trying to ignore her question.

"Come on Courtney, lets go. I'll tell everyone later. Just help me with Mom, and Dad." I said trying to get her to come on.

She sighed, and walked past up me saying "Alright, but you had better tell us, or I'll find you, I know where you live."

I gave her a funny look, but shook it off, and followed her.

As we walked into the clearing, Dad eyed the girl in my arms, and said "Norman... No more dead people in our house, we already got Grandma."

"Dad! Don't act like that, and she's not dead." I said the last part referring to Agatha.

"Oh. Wait why was she in there with the witch?" he asked.

I cringed, and tried to think of another way around answering this.

"I'll tell you later, lets go home." I said quickly walking towards where I had hoped the car was.

"No, we'll go home after you tell us why that girl was in there with the witch." he said determinedly.

I sighed, and decided to get it over with.

"She wasn't with the witch, she is the "witch"." I told them, dreading it as I did.

They all gasped, and took a step back.

"Oh stop it, she's no older then me. Are you scared of me?" I asked them.

They looked at each other, and stopped tensing their muscles, and calmed down enough to allow themselves within a 10 foot radius.

"Uh, Norman... Why do you have a witch in your arms?" Courtney asked one eye raised.

"She's not witch!" I screamed at them.

They back up slightly again, shocked at my outburst.

"Norman..." Courtney said shocked.

"She's no different then me." I told them looking away to the side.

"You mean you can raise the dead? Ugh... You better not bring Grandma back." Dad said holding his forehead.

"No, I mean we can both speak to the dead." I sighed out to them.

"Oh" they all said simultaneously.

"Can we go home now?" I asked them getting tired from holding Agatha all this time.

Dad sighed, and said "Alright, we'll talk about this in the morning, come on, lets go home..."

We then walked to the car, and I looked back at the forest. I thought I saw something, but it must have been my imagination. I turned back to the car, and I put Agatha in the seat next to mine, and buckled us both up.

"Alright, we're ready to go." I told Dad.

He nodded, and we started on our way home.

* * *

The Next Morning - Agatha POV

* * *

'What? W-where am I?' I thought waking up.

I tried to open my eyes, but it was too bright.

'Wait, waking up? I haven't been put back asleep again have I?' I thought worriedly.

I sat straight up, eyes wide with worry despite the burning sensation screaming at me to close my eyes. But what I saw amazed me. I wasn't at my grave anymore, I wasn't even in the woods. I was in a room, in a home, in a bed. A weird room it was too, there was rotten hands on clocks, pictures of devious beasts on the walls, and ceiling. It looked straight out of a nightmare.

"Oh, you're awake." I heard a older female voice say.

I turned quickly to look in the direction of the intruding voice, and saw a woman with blond hair standing in the doorway.

"It's okay honey, I'm not going to hurt you." she said sweetly, walking towards the bed slowly.

I stared at her confused as to why she was being so nice.

'No one is nice to me unless they're like me...' I thought grimly.

"Are you hungry sweety? I could get you something to eat, a sandwich maybe, or perhaps a bowl of soup?" she asked raising her right eyebrow.

"N-n-no ma'am, I-I'm fine." I shakily told her, trying to be a polite as I could.

"Okay, that's fine dear, I guess I'l just go tell Norman you're awake." she said getting up, and walking to the door.

"W-whose Norman?" I asked thinking who Norman was.

"Oh, that's right dear, Norman is the boy who talked to you last night, right before you brought yourself back to life. He said he was the one who helped convinced you to." she said smiling.

My eyes went wide as I looked myself over. A body, I had a body again, I wasn't green floating mist anymore, I was alive again.

"O-o-oh... C-c-could you ask him to c-come here?" I asked her.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." she said once again smiling sweetly at me.

I waited a few minutes, and the door creaked a little bit, and I saw an eye peering through the crack in the door.

"H-hello?" I called out slightly scared.

"Oh, uh sorry you uh, called for me?" the eye asked, becoming a full body as the door opened.

I nodded, and asked "Y-yes, uh you're Norman then?"

He nodded, scratching the back of his head. He sighed, and came up, and sat on the bed next to me.

I moved away an almost non-existent distance, and looked away. He did the same, and we both sat there in silence.

"Soooo..." he started.

I jumped slightly at his unexpected attempt at conversation.

"Um..." I tried to think of something to say,but it only came out as Um.

"Wow, this is awkward..." he said scratching his head again.

"Yeah, it is awkward." I said trying with all my life's being to think of something to talk to him about, but my mind kept drawing a blank.

"So, how do you like being alive again?" he asked me curiously.

"Oh... It's... It's great." I finally said.

He smiled, and chuckled warmly.

"Well, do you want to go down stairs now, or do you want to wait a while?" he asked, standing, up, and walking to the door.

"I-I think I'll go ahead down stairs with you... If it's not a problem." I told him, adding the last part afterwards.

He smiled, and said "Great, come on."

He then proceeded to help me up, but as I tried to stand, my legs gave out, and I started falling to the ground. He reacted quickly, almost as if expecting it, and grabbed me before I hit the ground.

I looked up at him blushing, and slightly shocked, and said "T-t-t-t-thank y-y-y-you."

He also blushed, but smiled and said "No problem."

I blushed even hard, and he helped me walk to the door, and down the stairs.

"Norman, can you- Oh, hello there Agatha, are you okay?" the woman from early asked me concerned by my not being able to stand on my own.

"I-I'm fine" I told her smiling slightly.

* * *

I would like to thanks everyone who reads this, and give waffles, pie, and cake to anyone who reviews, and reads my other stories, although I'll be fine with just the reviews. (^_^;) Thank you for reading. This is only chapter 1, so there is more to come... much more... MU-WAH-HA-HA-HA! But evil laugh aside, I like to think of the real Agatha as a sweet, shy, innocent girl. Also, the awkward moment was meant as a joke, not my not knowing what to say.

Yours truly, InvaderL.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I'm sorry about not updating, but lately I haven't been in the writing mood, I'm sure my fellow authors know what I mean. But now I'm back and I must say, I really didn't expect a story I wrote to be considered this good. So I'm happily surprised at the number of reviews I have gotten. I can't thank my reviewers enough, I have written other stories, but none this successful. I give all you you a giant Skittle Pie in honor of my girlfriends cousin who loves Skittles. Well, without further adieu, I give you my new chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Skittles guys, I mean seriously, if I owned Skittles, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, especially not crappy ones either.

P.S.: I have gotten much better with my writing skills, and learned I write much better in 3rd person.

* * *

Ms. Babcock nodded to Agatha as Norman helped her take a seat at the dining room table. Norman walked over to the other side of the table and also took a seat.

"So Mom, what's for dinner?" he asked curiously.

"We're going to have mashed potatos, peas, and tofu stake." she told him, mixing the potatos, then adding, "Oh, and real stake for your father."

Norman nodded, and leaned back in the chair looking across the table at Agatha who was looking around the room in awe. Norman suppressed a chuckle, and looked into the Living Room where his father was watching foot ball, and his Grandmother was knitting.

"Alright, dinner's ready." Ms. Babcock announce bringing Norman from his thoughts, "Agatha, are you hungry now, or would you like me to save some for you to have later?"

"I'll go ahead and eat now if it isn't any trouble." Agatha said with a shy smile.

"It's no trouble at all." Ms. Babcock said smiling back at Agatha a warm motherly smile, "Now Norman, go get your father, he obviously didn't hear me over that game he's watching."

Norman nodded and stood from his seat walking into the Living Room.

"Dad, dinner's ready." he said walking into the room.

He looked at his grandmother, "Hi Grandma." he said with a wave.

"Hello Norman." his grandmother returned, waving back before returning to her knitting.

"Tell your mother I'll be there in just a minute, the game's about to end." Mr. Babcock said, waving his hand in a dismissing manner at Norman.

Norman shook his head walking back into the kitchen and told his mother, "Dad said he'd be in in just a minute."

"Okay." his mother said, setting the table.

Agatha remained quiet as she watched everyone go about their usual business.

"Hey mom, where's Courtney?" Norman asked, searching the table and noticing his elder sister was missing.

"She's sleeping over at a friends, she'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon." his mother said, serving the food.

"Ah, okay." he said as he got his plate, "Thanks mom."

"Here you go Agatha," Ms. Babcock said, "Enjoy your meal."

"T-Thank you Ms...?" Agatha said, realizing she didn't know her name.

"Just call me Sandra dear." Ms. Babcock said with a smile.

"Thank you S-Sandra." Agatha said, a light blush crossing her cheeks.

Norman's father walked into the kitchen and sat down in his chair at the head of the table.

"Mmmmmm, Stake." he said sniffing his plate.

Sandra gently tapped his head and pointed at Agatha.

"Oh, hello there Agatha, I didn't see you there." he said taking a bite of his food.

"H-Hello..." Agatha said, nervous at the suddenly "large" number of people. Large being a relative term.

Norman's grandmother floated in and watch the dinner from above. Agatha stares at her, mouth agape. Norman's dad looked up at where she was staring, and saw nothing.

"Uh Norman, what's she staring at?" he asked, turning his head in every which way trying to see what was there.

Norman looked up there as well and saw his Grandmother.

"Uh-oh... I knew I forget to tell you guys something..." he said, just above a whisper.

"Huh? and what's that?" his father asked looking over at Norman who smiled sheepishly, laughing nervously.

"She can see ghosts too." he told them.

His father simply stared at him before he started beating his head into the table mumbling, "I hate my life... Why me...?"

Norman tapped Agatha's foot under the table and got her attention.

"Ignore him." he said smiling.

She blushed and nodded looking away. Norman then continued eating, as did she.

The interaction did not go unnoticed by Sandra who simply smiled before returning to her own meal. Grandma was laughing at Mr. Babcock who was still beating his head into the table.

"Maybe if he hits his head hard enough, it'll jock some smarts into his noggin'!" she laughed out.

* * *

Hello, and I am extremely sorry for all the time that has gone by, I hope that this makes up for it somewhat. I just didn't think ahead because I didn't know it would be my most liked story... EVER. So thank you all for waiting. :)


End file.
